


[VID] Experimental Film

by NakedBee



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedBee/pseuds/NakedBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed makes films.  Troy helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Experimental Film

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Escapade 2013

[Streaming on YouTube](http://youtu.be/o7jUAlRByNM)


End file.
